Ángeles milagrosos
by BeLenCitta
Summary: Los bebés hacen los milagros más impresionantes del mundo. Drabble.


¡**H**ola, mis chicuelos! ¿Cómo andan? Espero que bien. Bueno, nada, tuve un chispazo de inspiración mientras intentaba explicarle a mi hija que no puede comerse una bolsa entera de Doritos antes de almorzar. Pensé en lo grande que está y recordé lo chiquita que era cuando llegó a mi vida. Por eso, pensando y pensando en fandoms de personajes embarazadas recordé a Bella.

Crepúsculo no es santo de mi devocion, mucho menos lo es Bella Swan (y me disculpo con sus fans) pero sí he de admitir que cualquier embarazada me puede porque me trae recuerdos y mucha ternura. Y es por eso que elegí el fandom de Crepúsculo y una tierna conversación entre Bella y Rosalie.

En fin, a las formalidades, _plis._

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes & Lugares pertenecen a S**. Meyer**. No lucro con esto. El fic, sin embargo, sí es de mi autoría.

**Summary**: Los bebés logran las hazañas más asombrosas del mundo.

**Dedicación**: Como era de esperarse, a **mi hija**. Te amo cosita de mami.

Nota importante: De verdad amo escribir y amo satisfacerlos a ustedes con ello. Por eso quiero pedirles que, sin vergüenza, pidan lo que quieran leer. Si alguien tiene algún fic en particular que desearía que escribiera NO DUDEN EN PEDIRLO. Sea de este u otro fandom, pueden revisar mi página en fanfiction y ver.

Y, sin mas preámbulos, al fic :D

* * *

**Ángeles milagrosos.**

**By: **_Belencitah._

—Rosalie, ¿sabes dónde está Edward? —preguntó la morena sentada en el sofá de la mansión Cullen mientras acariciaba tiernamente su vientre poco crecido.

—Dijo que volvería en una hora. Me dejó a tu cargo mientras los demás cazaban —comentó la rubia sentada a su lado mientras observaba con una sonrisa el vaivén que hacía la mano de Bella.

La humana, por su parte, no pudo más que bufar y detener la tierna caricia. Se concentró en un punto invisible en la pared de enfrente y giraba los ojos paulatinamente, como si estuviera analizando ideas en su cabeza.

Y Rosalie no era la más simpática de los Cullen pero había aprendido a querer a aquella chica, mucho más desde que se enteró del estado de ésta y de la contrariedad de su familia.

—¿Qué pasa? —se atrevió a preguntar por fin la rubia mirándola fijamente a los ojos, como intentando leer su mente. Intentó sonar hosca, como siempre, pero un pequeño atisbo de preocupación se reflejó en sus amarillos ojos.

—No entiendo por qué todos parecen estar en mi contra —susurró Bella mientras se acomodaba mejor en el sofá—, ¿desde cuándo Edward me deja sin previo aviso? Nadie parece estar de acuerdo con mi decisión.

—Nadie no, yo estoy perfectamente de acuerdo, Bella —le, prácticamente, gritó Rose muy segura de lo que decía.

—Y lo agradezco —no supo si continuar o no, el tema de conversación que pasó por su mente no era el mejor para tratar con su, ahora, amiga, pero de todas formas se atrevió—, y sé el por qué de tu apoyo.

A la rubia aquél comentario la tomó por sorpresa. Se tensó de pronto como lo haría un humano común y corriente. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo normal y su boca se entreabrió.

A Bella se le erizaron los vellos de los brazos. Quizá no había sido muy prudente comentar aquello. No quería herirla ni mucho menos pero, por desgracia para ella, tenía problemas en lo que respecta a entablar conversaciones.

—Lo siento… Yo…

—No, está bien, tú lo sabes, yo te lo dije una vez —susurró con pesar palpable—. Sé que jamás podré ser madre pero el poder tener un bebé en esta casa, el poder sentir sus pisaditas mientras intenta caminar. Sus primeros balbuceos… No importa si es mi hijo o no, lo amaré con todo mi corazón —y sonrió ante la ironía de su última palabra—. Seré la mejor tía, y la más bonita, también.

Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida. Aquella nueva cara de Rosalie nunca vista le agradaba tanto como la alarmaba. ¿Acaso se sentía mal? ¿Era posible estar enfermo si se era vampiro? Pronto, la cara de sorpresa de la futura mamá pasó a una de extremo dolor. Cerró los ojos con toda su fuerza, apretó los dientes hasta casi romperlos y se llevó ambas manos al vientre.

—¡¿Qué pasa!? —gritó alarmada su cuidadora mientras se paraba rápidamente del sillón y se acercaba a Bella con preocupación.

—Pateó —dijo sonriendo. El dolor persistía pero con menor intensidad—, es como… como si pudiera entender lo que dijiste, Rosalie.

Y el pálido rostro de la susodicha no pudo más que explotar en una enorme sonrisa muy impropia de Rose pero tan hermosa como ella. Y levantó su mano, como pidiendo permiso para tocar el vientre de la chica.

Ella solo asintió con una leve sonrisa y con algo de dolor. Rosalie pudo sentir las, ahora, pequeñas y algo duras patadas que daba el pequeño en el interior de Bella. Y si hubiera podido llorar, realmente lo hubiera hecho.

Porque así no era Rosalie normalmente. Ella era fría, distante, orgullosa y casi nunca se mostraba cariñosa. Pero los bebés hacen milagros, los bebés traen luz y unión, los bebés llenan de vida hasta a un fallecido.

Y, por su lado, Bella se sintió acompañada y apoyada por primera vez desde que su embarazo comenzó. Quizá Edward no estuviera de acuerdo, quizá a Alice le dieran jaquecas, quizá muriera dando a luz; de cualquier manera amaría a su bebé y estaba tranquila y en paz, porque sabía que siempre contaría con la rubia para cuidar de su pequeño.

* * *

Mil gracias por leer este pequeño drabble y espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Los amo, chicos!

Bel~


End file.
